Guardian of the Magical Realm
by aljnaz
Summary: This is about a girl who has to guard a whole magical realm by herself but not only that, she is the daughter of the of one and only Savior, Emma Swan! ( I know I really suck at summary's :) )
1. The Girl Named V

_**Emma Swann POV**_

I have been dreaming different things lately. They would be keeping me up at night and I would never be able to fall right back to sleep. It was always of a girl who seemed to know me very well. Oddly enough she looked like me. My eyes and chin, but raven black hair like Hook and my mother…I shook away that thought as I was waking up in my brand new apartment. I was alone for a little while until I went to pick up Henry from Regina's. He would still stay with her part time and even some time spent at my parent's loft. Now that my new baby brother Neal was born that was going to be a rarity for a while.

Trying to wake up, I started waking up more and more as I did my normal routine for mornings. Getting showered, dressed, eating, reading the paper and then heading out the door to the police station where I will be meting Hook. My father was taking some time off to help with the baby, I was okay by myself anyway, and I guess Hook was decent company. But when I'm alone I keep thinking back to the reoccurring dream. I was now in my car, thinking back to it…

_Everything in Storybrooke was going into to chaos! I couldn't find my parents, my baby brother, Henry, Regina, Gold or Belle... things just kept getting worse. I was running directly down in the middle of Main Street. Trash was flying everywhere, cars somehow damaged. I ran directly into Gold's pawn shop thinking she would be in there…she wasn't. This wasn't helping my fears of her being seriously hurt or possibly…I couldn't think of that last word. _

"_V! Where are you?" I shouted as I exited his shop. As I was backing up, I ran into someone and that someone being Hook. I immediately felt some kind of relief knowing that someone was okay. He hugged me for what seemed for a very long minuet and then let me go. "I can't find, V, Killian! She's missing!" my heart rate was going up the more and more I was away from my daughter. How was my mother okay with putting me in a wardrobe when I can't even be away from her or Henry or V for more than a moment? This was insane! If she had listened to Killian about Alexander none of this would have happened at all…_

"_She was with Henry the last I saw her. Neal as well. They were trying to get her to safety." Killian explained. _

"_Why did my daughter of all people have to be the Guardian?" I spat out as I tried calming down a little. Killian only grinned a little as he made me look back up at him. _

"_Because she is your daughter that's why. Being the daughter of the savior would be the Guardian of the magical realm. She protects the magic while you protect the happy endings and the people involved." _

"_I know but I just wish she grew up somewhat a normal childhood. I know being my kid isn't exactly going to be normal but one could hope right?" I asked as I was finally able to gather myself again. Walking towards Granny's dinner, I always told V growing up that if she ever felt threatened and needed protection from someone other than family, go there and I would always try to find to her. She was there with Henry and Neal like Killian had told me. I breathed a sigh of a relief when I saw the three together. They were always together but this site made me feel so much more secure about her. She rushed up to me when she saw that I came in the room, hugging me. I almost didn't want to let go of her. When she took away the embrace, her face showed fear and sadness. _

"_It's all my fault." V said as she looked away from me. _

"_No it is not V and you know it." I told her. The tone in my voice made her pay attention. "How would you know if Alexander was going to do what he did? You're the Guardian of Magic in the Realm, not a freaking physic." _

"_But in a way I think I knew but it was never really a proximate thought…" she trailed off. I looked to her confused but Killian beat me to it. _

"_What do you mean by that young lady?" _

_Before V was about to answer Hook, the doors to the dinner were open harshly with Alexander standing in the doorway, I get my gun out, but never shooting any bullets. V would kill me if something ever happened to the boy. The kid was about six feet tall, light brown hair and blue, grey eyes. They looked on to my daughter as I immediately shielded her, the boys and Killian doing the same thing. He started laughing. _

"_Like you have any way to stop me!" Alexander laughed as he held up a certain dagger. The Dark Ones dagger! What the hell happened to Gold?! _

"_What did you do to Gold?!" I screamed at him as I held up my gun. _

"_You know what happens in order to gain the Dark Ones Dagger as well as a certain Guardian's power." He smirked as he looked over to V. I did the same as I looked over to Killian. He took the cue from there and literally grabbed her out of the diner, Henry and Neal lingering behind. I can hear her complaining all the way down the road as the fighting was starting to ensue. I eventually had to abandon the gun as I used my magic to protect the boys. Henry wasn't going to like the next idea I was going to be giving. I blocked another fire ball as I finally reached the two. _

"_Henry and Neal go and protect V, no matter what." I told them. Like I thought they objected. _

"_But Mom..."_

"_Emma, you need help…" _

"_No, I don't care what you two want. Go now and that is an order!" I yelled at them as I turned my attention to Alexander. Within a moment I was able to summon some light magic into my hand and threw it to him, he did the same and it seemed like we were at this for a while now. When I looked back, I noticed the boys were gone under my orders to go find V and Killian. _

"_Give up now, Savior!" Alexander yelled. His power was coming closer and closer towards me, my feet slowly losing their grip on the floor. There was no way I would give up to him!_

"_Never!" I screamed. His power seemed to overpower mine and I was flung off of my feet, knocking over one of the many tables in the restaurant. I had a hard time getting up after that and he took that opportunity to walk over to me, with the dagger in hand. He seemed to be shoving it I my face. The name no longer read Rumplestiltskin, but only Alexander. "You won't get her, I can promise you that. I am the savior and I will bring back the happy endings, including my daughters." I snapped at him. He only continued to smirk at me. _

"_Good luck with that one, Emma." He said as he rammed the dagger into my stomach, I screamed from the pain of the wound and upon seeing the blood surrounding me, I knew I wasn't going to make it any time soon. I just hope that Killian, Henry and Neal were able to get V out safe…looking up at Alexander my world suddenly turned black. _

The horrible dream would end there. I didn't realize I was already at the police station by the time I was done remembering it. That girl was my daughter and she seemed to be in some serious kind of trouble…was that dream even real? Do Guardians of the Magical Realm even exists? I sighed to myself as I tried to keep forgetting it as I entered the station. Hook was there as he was reading the paper. Ever since he decided to stay in Storybrooke for me, he was trying to be a part of this world as much as he could. When he heard me come in, he completely forgot about it as he put me in his arms. I smiled as I felt instantly comforted.

"You know, even though we've had peaceful time since the whole Wicked Witch of the West thing I can't help but seem to notice that you haven't been so peaceful yourself Swan." He told me as I looked up.

"I don't even know if I should tell anyone about it really. It's just dreams." I told him.

"Nightmare kind of dreams?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah but it seemed like it was stuff that hadn't happened yet." The girl named V instantly popped into my head.

"Are you getting visions in your dreams now?" Visions of the future in my dreams? I guess it could be a possibility. But is that even part of my savior abilities? Are my powers continuing to grow like how Regina told me they would?

"Possibly." I simply answered.

"You don't sound so enthusiastic about it."

"Well…" before I was able to finish my sentence I heard my phone ringing. It was shockingly Regina. "Regina? What is it?" I asked as Hook started paying even more attention when he heard her name. During the phone conversation she told me that on her way to drop Henry off to school, someone literally fell from the sky and on the top of her car. Thankfully she stopped in time before she was practically run over by her. Getting out of the car along with Henry, she noticed she had some serious injuries and had taken her to hospital. I hung up the phone after that and with one look to Hook he knew what was going on as we back out to my car and literally sped to the hospital.

By the time we got there, Dr. Whale had begun treatment on her. She was the girl in my dream! She had the same black hair as dark as coal…my eyes, chin, and skin complexion. She was severely scratched up on her arms, bruises, and even some decent blood coming from her head. Thankfully she was bandaged up.

"Is that her? Was she already like that?" I asked Regina.

"Yes, the head wound she gained was falling from the sky, I am not kidding you when I say that." Regina said.

"Yeah it was weird to. The sky opened up and she just fell on the car. But the other weird thing is, I don't recognize her at all. She's not in the book!" Henry told me.

"Don't worry about that kid, I'll get it out of her." I reassured him. After a while Regina had to take him to school, Hook off to warn my parents. I was the only one here with her. I sat down next to her while she slept, and yet they were the same facial features from the dream I had this morning. This girl was my future daughter…what was she doing her? Was she able to get away from Alexander, if that part of the dream was real?

Needing some fresh air, I started leaving the room. As I was doing so, I heard stirring from her bed.

She then bolted right up from her bed, her eyes immediately locked onto mine.


	2. Amnesia

_**Emma Swan POV**_

As Dr. Whale was fixing up the latest visitor, she all of the sudden woke up, looking only at me. She was rubbing her eyes as she was doing so, and I couldn't help but notice that she had my eye color to the exact science. I was starting to believe that she was my daughter that came from the future. But who was her father? Was her father Hook? Before she or I could say anything, Dr. Whale started shooting out questions about a mile a second.

"What is your name, how are you feeling? Are you in any amount of pain whatsoever?" he asked her. It took a moment for the girl to register where she was, she was confused as anyway would be in this situation, but when she zoned in on me, she knew what happened. She turns her attention back on Whale.

"I feel better than I have in a while, thank you Dr. Whale." The girl said as we still looked at her confused. No one in this town would know who this, not even Dr. Whale. I don't think she realizes that.

"How do you know who I am? I have never treated you before." Dr. Whale asks. The girl then gets a little freighted when she realizes this but then calms down.

"All I can tell you is, my name is V. zi just know you through family reputation. I'm normally someone who doesn't get sick or get into sticky situations where I would need to go to a hospital. But thank you for looking out for me." V smiled as she regained her control. Dr. Whale looked to me as if I knew who this girl truly was. I only pretended that I didn't as he started leaving the room so I could start questioning her.

"Well that is quite all right then V. if there is anything you need, please don't be afraid to call any of my staff." V nods as he leaves the room. Her eyes looked back on me again just like how they did when she first woke up. I began questioning her.

"Who are you?" I asked first. She looked conflicted on telling me.

"My name is V and that's all I can tell you... I'm not really sure how I got here to begin with though. "She explained to me. She has no memory of what happened before she got here? Of course she wouldn't make this easier on us. I decided on telling her that I thought I knew who she was.

"I know you're my daughter." I told her. Her eyes lifted back to confusion as she looked back from the sheets.

"How?"

"I've been having interesting dreams about you…from the future I think." I explained. V started looking around and then tried getting out of bed. I tried pushing her back in but she wasn't building. She was able to get up but then immediately regretted it. She fell dizzy as I tried holding her back up. I eventually had to lead her back to her bed.

"What year is this?" she asked me.

"It is the year 2013." I told her.

"I haven't even been born yet…" she trailed off. "It really worked then!" she said.

"What worked?" I wondered. She then remembered who she was talking to as she pressed her lips together to keep from talking. "You're going to have to tell me eventually in order for me to help you." I explained as calmly as I could.

"That's the thing though. I don't remember why I am here or what's after me anymore. It was like as soon as I hit my head everything was erased." She told me.

"Amnesia." I said a little bitterly.

"I do remember emotion though. I feel ashamed about what had happened but I don't know what that thing could be anymore." She explained. I sighed a little out of frustration. This would happen while everything is peaceful….she then asked me a question. "Is Captain Hook around yet?" she asked me. "Just a curiosity question as to where I am on the timeline." She quickly told me. I only smirked a little knowing she was basically telling me who the father is.

"Yes he is here." I told her. She then smiled as she heard some good news. I guess she would have a good relationship with him if she's that excited to here that he is around…

"That makes this easier on me." She said.

"Like your amnesia doesn't help." I told her in the same tone. Dr. Whale came back and I told him what happened about her memory. He was just as frustrated as I was about the whole thing when he heard about it. He suggested a lot of rest for her until her wounds not only heal but until her concussion get better. I decided on taking her to my parent's loft. V seemed to know where everything was when we were going down Main Street and as soon as we hit a light, she started freaking out. I slammed the breaks on the car, and her head had nearly hit the dash if it wasn't for me catching her in time. She was continuing to look at the street as if she had seen a ghost. "V, what happened?" I asked her as her breathing was slowly coming back to normal. She looked at me with fear and then away from me, the ashamed look from earlier.

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone I knew is all." She explained as she told me to continue to move forward. I listened as I tried watching her out of the corner of my eyes. She was looking around Storybrooke as she was noticing familiar stores and people. She was about to wave to someone but then changed her mind when she realized she was in the wrong time to be doing that. By the time I get back to my parents loft she was acting as if she wasn't even scared anymore and even had a smile on her face. When I pulled up she was about to get out before I even stopped and then she realized her behavior, looking over to me. Worry on her face. I smiled hoping it would calm down some.

"Okay V. this is how it's going to work. When we go see my mother and father, you are going to tell us everything you remember and can tell us. Got me kid?" I asked her. She only nodded her head yes.

"I'll try my best. But since I can't remember much, and the stuff I do remember is stuff I can't tell you, it's going to be difficult." She told me. There was annoyance in her voice that's for sure, but it was nothing that was going on my mind.

"Great, then let's get this over with." I said as I unlocked her side of the car and we started heading up to the loft. The loft was completely messy with dirty and clothes from all three and the smell food from my father in the kitchen. It took him a while to realize we were there and when he did, he was shocked. He then looked from V to me numerous of times before he finally came to a conclusion that she was mine. She was my kid from the future and there was no doubt about it. The resemblance was something that couldn't be overlooked. It was starting to scare me even.

"Who are you?" my father asks as he calls in my mother. "Snow!" he shouts.

"All I can tell you is that my name is V and Emma is my mother." V said.

"She's also a guardian of some sort." I told him as I tried remembering from the dream. I figured if she couldn't tell us then I was able to do so. She looked at me and then just rolled her eyes.

"A guardian? Are you serious right now Emma?" dad asked. I nodded my head yes. My mother then came in confused while holding my baby brother Neal. When she saw Neal she immediately smiled and rushed over to him and just started in amazement.

"Wow! Uncle Neal as a baby!" she said as she kept smiling at him. My mom just looked at her and then connected to the dots while looking over to my father. I knew her identity wouldn't be hidden long.

"She's also a guardian according to Emma and her dreams." He said. She then was completely in utter shock looking to her granddaughter as she started stepping away from her.

"A Guardian? There hasn't been one since the last Dark One was killed!" My mother said.

"That's because the Dark One before Rumplestiltskin killed the last Guardian of the Magical Realm. There's only one every century. This time it happened to be me." She stated. Only one every century?

"Why is that exactly?" I asked her.

"Guardians protect the people and the magic within the realm the person is in. I also happen to fight all things like the Dark One. I think that's what I was doing before I traveled here..." she told me as she tried to remember. Her head started hurting when she tried to and my father made sit down in the couch. I briefly forgot about her concussion. I pulled my parents aside as she started laying down. She looked completely out of it. My mother started questioning me.

"When were you going to tell us that you were having weird dreams?" my mother demanded.

"I figured they were just dreams nothing more nothing less." I told them.

"With the way your powers are, you should have told us." Dad said as he looked over to V. she seemed like she was about to pass out for the rest of the night. "Anyway, we'll let it slide for now but we need to know more about her. The last person we tried trusting was someone that made another curse." He said referring to Zelena.

"I know which is why she won't be around my little brother for the time being. Maybe also do some more digging and jogging her memory while she lives with me." I said.

"I noticed that, does she have amnesia or something?" my mom asked.

"Yup. Which makes this even more frustrating." I told her. She groaning a little, trying not to wake Neal. "She's living with me for a little while. Maybe you can research on Guardian's for me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I will, I already know a little from my days in the Enchanted Forest but it's not much."

"Guardian's normally live a life of loneliness, that's why no one knows a lot." My told me.

"Well, either way, she's going to be telling me rather she likes it or not." I said as I started heading for the couch. By now she was trying to sleep and in all honesty I was almost a little afraid to wake her up. This seemed like the first time she had peaceful sleep in ages. I started shaking her awake. She mumbled as I did so and opened one eye. "Hey it's time to go to my place, you need rest V." she complied as she looked to my parents and Neal one last time and headed out the door with me. It was a silent ride home between the two of us. I tried getting her to talk but by now I think she was just a little to frustrate to tell or even tried to think of anything. When we got to my apartment, Henry was still gone for the time being, Hook still at the station. V automatically took her shoes off and left them by the door like I normally did, and plopped on the couch. She had her hand to her head as she was trying to remember anything that could help.

"I want to be able to tell you everything that I possibly could. But every time I try to it's like it's a complete blur to the point of nothingness." She told me as she tried not to cry in front of me. I sat down next to her as she looked at me. "Do you even believe I'm your daughter Emma?" she asked me.

"Yes I do. The resemblance it's too much to ignore." I told her. She smiled as she knew I believed her. "But I began," I started and then her smile went away. "We just dealt with someone who was trying to erase time and was related to Regina. You may know her as Zelena. We don't want to take any chances."

"I understand. I do. But as Guardian of the Magical Realm that means that I have the purest magic to do my job. Just like you I was a product of true love as said by Rumplestiltskin." She explained. She then saw my smile and as I was about to ask her something, she automatically knew what it was. "And no, nice try. I'm not telling you who my father is. You're going to have to figure it out for yourself."

"That's not right." I teased.

"I don't want to affect my future more than it already is." She told me.

"You mean Alexander, he killed Rumplestiltskin in my dream and then I think he killed me. Every time my dream ends it's at that point." I explained as she looked at me shocked when she heard the name Alexander. She then had a look of guilt.

"I wish I could tell you. All I remember is going to a portal, which I didn't realize was a time portal. I don't remember anything else before then." Of course not, that would just make everything to easy! I thought. I tried to remain calm although the lack of memory was getting to me.

"Well when you do remember something you will tell me right? Around here I still am a savior you know." I laughed as she tried not to cry her eyes out. It looked like she was wanting to though. I instantly felt bad for her but I still had my guard up.

"You still are at home, even with my position." She then couldn't take the frustration anymore as she started crying while holding her legs to her stomach. I eventually had her in my arms as she tried calming down. I was starting to believe that maybe she wasn't so bad after all. What could have happened to this Alexander and how in the world was he able to kill people like Rumplestiltskin the current Dark One?

_**VIENNA EVA POV **_

_The sound of my alarm clock was the first thing I heard this morning, like every other morning. But like usual, I ignore it and go back to sleep until my mother, Emma, comes in screaming to wake me up in time for my first class. That's right Grandma Snow would hate it if I was ever later to her class…she never lets me hear the end of it. Getting out of bed to turn off my alarm clock as I was dreading to get out of bed. Today was the day of the big test and I was definitely not prepared. Before I could get out of bed, my mother barged into the room and was shocked to see me up and somewhat moving. _

"_Not ready for your grandmothers test huh?" she asked me as she crossed her arms, eyebrows raised. _

"_Isn't that the norm?" I ask as I get out of the nice warm bed. I went for the outfit I laid out the night before. It wasn't much, just a simple purple shirt and jeans. _

"_It shouldn't be the norm is my point young lady." She told me as she tried not to smile as I was heading to the shower. _

"_I have more pressing matters to worry about anyway. I was born a Guardian of the Magical Realm for a reason according to Mother Superior when I was born right? Shouldn't you understand being the Savior bringing back happy endings?" I asked my mother. She just rolled her eyes and then turned back to me. _

"_Yes but school shouldn't be completely ignored either is my point Vienna Eva." She told me sternly. "Now get going before your grandmother starts having a heart attack." I listened as I groaned a little out of frustration. This argument would always happen once she knows my grades were slipping along with my father. At least with my father isn't so hard on me about it. Why can't mom be more like him? After getting out of the shower and getting dressed and grabbing my bag, I headed out the door to meet my Uncle and my best friend. Normally my older half-brother Henry would take us in his police car since he just recently became an officer, but today he had stuff to do with his other mom Regina. Uncle Neal was teasing Alexander about something when I walked down the stairs and then stopped when I reached them. I hugged them both as we started walking to school. Thankfully we didn't live that far but it was still a decent walk to make us late. Maybe I should have gotten up when my alarm clock did…Grandma Snow was going to kill me and Alex. Neal was a couple of years ahead of us in age. I was 16 along with Alex and Neal had just turned 18 as of late. _

"_What's so funny Uncle Neal?" I asked. Alex gave him a warning glare but this didn't stop him from telling me. _

"_Oh nothing it's just that our dear Alex here is now working part time at Mr. Gold's pawn shop." He continued to tease as Alex just rolled his grey eyes. I looked at him concerned. _

"_My parents haven't been doing well as of late, so I offered to help whenever I wasn't in school. Mr. Gold offered me a job and I couldn't take it down. I was pawning my mother's wedding ring at the time this was happening.' _

"_Does your dad know about the ring?" I asked. _

"_He was the one that suggested it, my mother was totally against it but eventually agreed to it needing the money. We're a months behind in rent already. "He said as we finally reached the school. I honestly didn't know what to say about his situation since my mother had the control in all of those kind of things. When we all reached our separation point, Alex and I headed off to Grandma Snow's class that was already in full swing. I braved for the yelling I was about to receive when Alex kindly opened the door for me. He tried to ever so silently but it wasn't happening. _

"_Vienna Eva, you're late again, and you Alexander, I'm shocked. You're normally are here on time more than my granddaughter!" Grandma Snow shouted as the rest of the class tried not to laugh. _

"_Sorry ma'am, Neal and I were waiting on said granddaughter." He said giving me a knowing look as he went to go to his seat in the back of the class. Grandma Snow just looked at me with one eyebrow raised just like my mother had before I left, I was starting to not like that look. I sighed as I apologized. _

"_I'm sorry for being late again Grandma Snow." I told her and as I sat down another girl in the class started talking rather loudly. This girl's name was Natalie, her and I have never gotten along for as long as I could remember, she would always set my powers off no matter what came out of her mouth. She just flipped her blond hair back as her blue eyes turned around just to look at me. _

"_Why even bother apologizing when you're freaking Princess Vienna Eva?" she laughed like the rest of the class but Alex and for the moment I was extremely happy for him that he was there. Even though he was there that didn't help as much as one would think. My blood was boiling from her comment and then I started hearing a squeal from one of the students. Wind started picking up in the room since the windows were already open and now it was just full blown chaos. But with one simple touch from Alexander, and everything stopped in an instant. I was breathing very heavily when I sat back down as I watching Grandma Snow put out the flag apparently it had caught on fire. Natalie was looking at me like I was some kind of freak and in all honesty I felt like I was for a moment. That was the worst it has ever gotten with my powers. When Grandma Snow put out the flag, she looked at me only and started yelling at me. _

"_Vienna, Mother Superior's office now!" She yelled as she pointed to the door way. I looked away from her and Alexander in shame and headed for her office. By the time I had gotten to the office the word had reached this point of the school of what had happened. Mother Superior had already called Grandpa Charming since both of my parents, Regina and Henry were busy. He didn't look too happy that he had to be called in and as he was being told what happened by Mother Superior, he kept looking towards me. When he was done I got up with my backpack in hand having a feeling I was being sent home for the rest of the day. He took my backpack as we headed out the door. _

"_What happened V honey?" he asked me as we started walking towards his car. _

"_Natalie pissed me off. Nothing out of the norm." I told him as I climbed in. "If it wasn't for Alex, I'm sure it would have been a lot worse." _

"_I agree with that one. It seems like ever since you two were born, you have been inseparable. I can see a lot happening with you two." He told me. I only smirked at my grandfather when he said that. _

"_Are you saying its true love like you and Grandma Snow, Grandpa Charming?" I asked him in a teasing tone. He only laughed as we were getting towards the station. My mother was going so pissed at me when she hears this…I almost didn't want to go in by myself. _

"_I'm not saying that Vienna..." he trailed off as he shook the thought out of his head. Me and Alex as true love? Now to come to think of it I have never thought of him like that before in my life and that's a pretty long time. I got out the car by myself and watched him drive off, calling him a traitor in my mind. Thanks a lot Grandpa Charming, I thought as I watched him drive off. He only waved as I went into the station. Henry was there along with mom. I thought he was going to be with Regina all day? I smiled when I saw him and he hugged me when I entered. I was glad he was here, it was going to lessen the blow. _

"_I thought you were going to be with Regina all day?" I asked him. _

"_Finished early. Why are you off of school so early since you have another hour plus math tutoring right?" Henry asked me as I looked away from the both of them. This is one of those times where I wished my mother couldn't tell when people were lying._

"_Yeah what did happen?" she asked as she gave me the same look from this morning. One eyebrow raised and arms crossed. I took a deep breath before I said anything. _

"_Natalie basically. She said something that pissed me off. I set the flag on fire and then the wind started acting up making a mess everywhere. Alex calmed me down and then Grams got pissed off at me and sent me to Mother Superior's office. Then Mother Superior sent me home." I quickly explained as I waited for the blow that oddly didn't come. _

"_No one was hurt right?' she asked me. _

"_No one but the flag and a hurt ego." I said sarcastically. Henry tried not to laugh, Mom gave him a dirty look and then he quickly stopped. _

"_I hate to say this but maybe you're right." I was taken aback by this sudden change in thinking. "You need to control your powers before you go back to school. You were probably very close on hurting someone today without it being intentional." She explained as I was smiling. This is what I was wanting for a while now and she was finally giving it to me! The smile on my face was never going away for the rest of the day! Wait until I tell my father, he was going to be so happy to! "You can have either me, Regina or Rumplestiltskin teach you how to control them." She told me. Either her, Regina or Rumple? I deal with mom on a daily bases so she was out, Regina was always busy now she got her status as mayor back from Grandma Snow, so that just left Rumplestiltskin. This made the situation even better considering I get to Alex on more of a daily bases now. I smiled again as I gave her my answer. _

"_Rumplestiltskin." I replied. Everything that happens from now on will only fall into place. _

_**EMMA POV**_

Knowing that I was able to trust V by herself, I went with my father and Hook to learn more about what a Guardian of the Magical Realm was. I knew it was a protector of magic and all good things but there has to be more to this right? As we were heading over to the convent where Mother Superior was at the moment. Hook kept asking who the father of V was. I think my father was about to punch him to make him quiet.

"Seriously though who is the father Emma?" he asked me.

"I told you, I already asked her and she won't tell me anything." I answered as we entered the convent. My father asked for Mother Superior and we were left along again.

"Her name is?" Hook asks.

"All she would tell me is, her name is V. Her amnesia and everything else was gone and hidden." I told him. He was starting to become a little frustrated at the lack of information.

"Seriously?' he asked all I did was nod my head yes. "Well that's just bloody brilliant." Before my father was able to say anything to his comment, Mother Superior walked in with her usual smile greeting each of us.

"Hello all, how can I help you three?" she asked.

"Well it's sort of complicated." I started out as she looked to me. "A girl earlier this morning fell from the sky claiming to be from the future and because of the fall she has amnesia. Not only is she my daughter from the future but that she's also the Guardian of the Magical Realm?" I asked as a question for some reason. The more I said it out loud the more it sounds even crazier than the stuff I just went through.

"A Guardian of the Magical Realm? Are you sure Emma?" Mother Superior asked me in a shocked tone. "There hasn't been one in over a century since the Dark One Zazo. The only reason why there hasn't been a new one is because it was to be believed that they are basically instinct."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"The Dark One basically. They do all they can so they don't have to worry about them trying to take away their powers. Or try to kill them and any sign of the new Guardian he killed them." She explained. "It's explained in the _"Guardian's Book._" Just like how the Dark One has the Dagger for power, the Guardian has the book for power. Unfortunately no one has seen it for centuries."

"Of course not!" I said frustrated.

"Is there anything else we should know about this girl possibly? Power wise? Rules of any sort?" Hook asked her.

"Guardians are definitely very powerful, just as powerful as the Dark One obviously. As for rules they are as follows, Guardians protect all things magical, they live forever so they can fight people like the Dark One, their main mission with the Dark One is to gain control of the Dagger so they can have complete control, Guardians can't experience true love because of their duties, they must not use their powers for personal gain, and they have authority over all. Even more than Regina and Rumplestiltskin." Mother Superior explained.

"Should we worry about her and Gold?" I ask.

"Well if she has amnesia like you said and doesn't remember much then I say no so of right now. But if gains back her memories then I would most certainly do so." She explained.

"Okay thank you for the information Mother Superior." My father said.

"You're welcome, let me know if you have any more questions." She said as she walked off.

She may have answered some of our questions, but for me, as usual, she only gave me more questions that were left unanswered.


End file.
